Mathilde Match
((Hello, my fellow apricots. Are you apricots? You're apricots now. Anyways, I change every little thing about Mathilde whenever I get a random idea, so none of this is really finished.)) '''Mathilde Match '''is the daughter of the second Little Match Girl, and a student at Ever After High. She is currently Neutral, due to not liking to take sides. Character Personality Mathilde is one of those quiet, shy, no-don't-pick-me-I-don't-know-the-answer kinda people. She's not the smartest book on the shelf, but she probably doesn't talk enough to show that. She's also a coward, the scared of your own shadow type. I mean, what if it's a gorgon? Or a goron? Both are equally terrible. She enjoys candle-making, as it brings out her creative side and calms her down. She has been prone to twitching and is a ''bit ''of a kleptomaniac. Appearance Mathilde has light blonde hair, usually untamed and curly, that reaches down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her skin is rather pale and she has a small stature. Fairy tale – The Little Match Girl. How the Story Goes The Little Match Girl is basically a little girl trying to sell matches and dying of the cold. I'll link it when I find it online. How does Mathilde come into it? Mathilde is actually the third generation of Little Match Girl. Her mother carried out the story slightly altered, as she did not die from cold but simply suffered an injury that left her handicapped. To continue the story, she brought Mathilde and her twin sister Adeline into the world, dying soon after. They were cared for by a kindly old lady, as kindly old ladies are wont to do in Ever After, having never met their father. Adeline now lives in the village outside of Apple White's Castle , whereas Mathilde resides in a cottage in Book End (when not in her dorm). Relationships Family Adeline Match Adeline is Mathilde's twin, as well as sharing a story, so you think they'd be close. Rather, they are opposites, each viewing their destiny in a different light. Adeline is a regular social fairy, in contrast to her sister's quiet ways. She does not even attend Ever After High, as she doubts it could teach her anything she doesn't know. Her mother who doesn't have a fancy name yet Mathilde never knew her mother, but speaks of her fondly and believes that she is watching from heaven, along with her grandmother, the first Little Match Girl. Friends Mathilde has no friends in particular. Pet A rat tends to hang around Mathilde's house and steal the scraps. Not so much a pet as an uninvited roommate. Romance "N-No one! I swear! I don't want a boyfriend!" -Mathilde, probably. Enemies No one, yet. (Here, a Narrator would describe a creeping feeling of dread and forboding.) Outfits Trivia * Mathilde is a French form of Matilda * Her only accepted nickname so far is 'Til'. * Til usually has a cold. * Mathilde is a closet pyromaniac, and things mysteriously find themselves burning in her vicinity... Timetable Quotes Gallery IMG 0830-1-.JPG Mathilde.JPG |A better look at her outfit Mathilde match.png|Art © DatAsymptote who is a wonderful person Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:The Little Match Girl Category:Females